


刺青ノ聲

by liantongbisssss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liantongbisssss/pseuds/liantongbisssss
Summary: 阅读说明:#捏造剧情有#ABO设定 第一次写，有问题指出#练手第一次用AO3，是文盲的我要疯了。。。。
Relationships: Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 38





	刺青ノ聲

喉咙底部就像灼灼的火焰在燃烧一般，头昏脑涨的脑部意识，和模糊的视线，几种实在不妙的感觉交杂在一起，的确很令人难受。  
比起这些，更让黑子哲也不适的是下身传来的黏腻和被贯穿的感觉，生殖腔被堵得满满的，随着男人大力操干的动作，之前被填满的东西也伴着抽插的来回顺着大腿流了下来，上次被射进去的时间是什么时候呢？黑子模模糊糊的想着，攀附着流下的粘液还带着余温。  
“……唔……啊，”被猛的一顶，干涸的嗓子发出带着嘶哑感的惊呼，黑子下意识的想要推开压在他身上发情的男人，太长时间没活动的手臂软绵绵的，使他这一举动更像是在对纳什撒娇。  
“看来醒了啊……”纳什没有停下腰部的动作，反而更往里撞了撞，炙热的阴茎埋在少年最柔嫩的里部，柔软的甬道早就被他肏开，就像奶油一样生嫩，紧紧吸附着他的那根东西。  
上升的体温，流下的汗水与体液融汇，当然还有香甜的信息素在空气里蔓延着，整个隔绝的空间只剩下二人的喘息，合二为一的融合。  
边做，纳什边用手扒开了因为汗水贴在黑子脸上的那团发丝，看着对方艷红的脸颊，和包含着厌烦却又不禁在欲望深海中漂浮沉溺的眼神，让纳什忍不住低头亲吻。  
和黑子哲也这个人的信息素一样，清淡的甜，像落在冬日里的一片雪花，淡雅，但在雪花完全融化后，是让人发狂的甘甜，天知道第一次在尝到黑子的味道时，纳什是怎么忍住没有弄坏他。  
“滚……” 黯哑的嗓音平添了几分性感。  
“但是宝贝儿，你这里夹着我完全没有让我离开的意思啊，”纳什恶作剧般抽出整个茎身又斯条慢理的深深插进整个温暖又娇嫩的omega生殖腔，“更何况，你这里水也流的太多了吧，床单都要打湿了……”  
幸亏没有打开房门的灯，听到这个人的荤话，平日里没什么表情的黑子整张脸就像要烧着了，一个强大的alpha征服一个omega实在太容易，是生理上的天然吸引，更是人对强者的本能臣服，心里又生出一股绝望。  
这就是omega的命运吗？自己苦苦挣扎，好不容易得来的东西，在这些alpha眼里不值一提，因为他们轻轻松松就能做到omega所做不到的。  
先是崇拜，追逐，再是徒劳……  
所得到的成就不被承认，所受的伤不被关照，所站立之处被人藐视，长久以来的区别待遇就算是圣人也会扭曲。  
好不容易走到中尉的位置，却因为自己是omega被一直质疑至今，只是为了证明自己的实力，黑子哲也参与了调查敌国的间谍计划，不幸的是，计划已经败露了，他也成为了对方敌将的俘虏。  
清醒了一点的头脑回忆起至今经历的一切，与此带来的悲观和感伤却被生理袭来的本能快感淹没得严严实实。  
黑子被陆陆续续九浅一深地肏干着，纳什能感觉到他的小猫刚又走神了，正要想些什么法子略施惩戒，却被那噙着悲意委屈的眼神看得又硬了几分，强忍着射精的欲望，纳什用食指挑走黑子眼角的泪珠舔去，问道:“又在想什么呢？”  
“别想其他的了，现在你是我的俘虏，除了我以外的东西都不用去考虑。”  
“开…….什么玩笑……你这……”后半句痛斥的话黑子没有说完，就被射进穴内深处的滚烫精液烫了个哆嗦，又多又热，狭窄的穴腔虽然已经被男人肏熟了，但是还是夹不住射进的那么多。  
alpha的射精量本来就多，被内射的冲击感一下让以前情事经历甚少的黑子高潮到失了神，软软的内壁此刻更是要命一样吸吮着余下的精液和没有拔出停留在体内的肉棒，纳什很快又有点勃起的意思了。  
虽说色令昏头，但能走到今天的这一步，纳什作为帝国的上将，高强度的自制力还是有的，而黑子哲也却是第一个让他失控的omega。  
虽说是敌国的间谍，但是没关系，只要他喜欢，这一点档案就能轻松抹去。  
在一窝端掉时，本能逃命的黑子却留了下来，甘愿作为诱饵来让剩余的同伴逃命，明明利用自身的隐匿能力能轻松脱身，却做出舍己为人这么愚蠢的事，当初听到这事的纳什对此嗤之以鼻，一个omega，未免太过不自量力。  
但在纳什见到对方，亲自拷问时，他的想法改变了，因为对方看起来，好像非常美味的样子，完全就是按照他的喜好去长的一样，软乎乎的，却意外的硬气，这一拷问，就问到了床上去，每次这只小猫被自己肏得呜呜咽咽的，但还是嘴巴牢得很，一句话也不肯多说，软硬兼施也没用。  
不说没办法，那就只能一直审了，好不容易遇到一个和自己信息素如此贴切的omega，纳什又怎么会轻易放过。  
啃咬着早就被他舔得凸红的乳首，虽然已经释放过两次，但纳什还是埋在黑子的体内没有抽出来。  
太过美味，太过脆弱。  
发狠的撞一下就半天抽抽噎噎的，带着哭腔嗯嗯啊啊的叫了出来，回过神了又闭紧嘴巴不肯漏半点声音，但这方面纳什总有办法让黑子开口。  
纳什将阴茎从黑子被肏得红肿不堪的小穴里重新抽出来，里面溢满的液体就争先恐后的涌了出来，让黑子产生了一种失禁的错觉。  
强硬的钳住那细瘦的脚踝，纳什将早就无力动弹的黑子摆成M型腿朝他大开的样子，已经被操射过一次的可怜小茎因为有些合不上的臀眼灌进空气，开始有些抬头。  
注意到了这一点，黑子拼命想要加紧双腿，眼角的泪花滑下，却不知的是这幅无力挣扎的模样只会让人更加的，兴奋。  
“这是审问吗？”黑子绝望的问道，他的命只从被捕之后就被握在了这个男人的手里。  
“算是作为纳什·戈尔多上将对你的特殊审问吧。”纳什将黑子的脚踝套上放在床边的手铐，绑在了垂吊在天花板处可控制长短的机关上，漫不经心的脱下手套，开始抠挖起今天射进去的分量。  
不是怕对方怀孕，而是射进去这么多，纳什担心黑子腹部会不适，当然纳什并不会将这些说出口。第一次他射进去的时候可没管这么多，巴不得对方怀了他的种更好，到时候即使黑子想跑，肚子里的孩子也会成为逃跑的障碍，可当黑子带着哭音头一次放下尊严求他不要射进去时:“不要……我不想怀孕……”，这个战场上一直都是铁血无情的军官上将心软了，也头一次为人做清理的工作。  
今天没什么工作，汇报结束之后纳什就到了这金屋藏娇的地方，一直和黑子做到现在，射的太深，纳什只得又伸进了一根指头，英俊沉着的外表加上一丝不苟的认真神情，不知道的还以为在给他的爱枪擦拭。  
omega的体质太过敏感，不一会儿就安静的房间里响起了除了不安的呼吸声和手指插进去的水声。  
纳什发誓，他真的只是在清理。  
黑子侧过头，脸别向枕头，整个人恨不得埋进去，脸上的温度急剧上升着。  
害羞的样子也非常可爱，导致了从来随心所欲的纳什上将产生了再来一次的念头，虽然这样可能会导致对方赌气三天以上，闭口五天以上。想起那被自己压在身下小猫似的叫唤纳什又心痒痒。  
突然一个主意从纳什脑子里亮起，开口说道:“这样吧，小猫，我可以放你回国。”  
明知道大尾巴狼不是什么好人，但这样的提议诱惑力太大，黑子实在难以抗拒。  
看到黑子动摇的样子，纳什接着说道:“不过有条件……”  
“什么条件……？”缓了半会，黑子的声音还是有些沙哑，但他急迫于知道答案，如果不是太过分，或许……  
知道这正触到黑子最想要的东西，纳什不急不忙，拿起床头柜的水杯，喝了口水，脸慢慢凑近了黑子，可能是知道了答案，黑子也不再闪躲，任由男人的唇吻上自己。  
“唔——”  
渡了好几口水，纳什先前急着没来得及换的军服也被黑子嘴角漏出来的水打湿了，盈盈的几处水洼积在了平躺着的黑子的锁骨处，暧昧的水痕顺着下颚往下流，补取了水分，喉咙好受了一些，但有股不舒服的感觉泛了上来。  
纳什伸出手，将那些积着的水抹在黑子的胸膛上，恶意的趁机捏了把咬的通红的乳头，就又听到了一声哼叫，才把手又移回锁骨处，摩擦着他觉得最满意的一片区域:“首先，在这里纹上我的名字。”  
“……”沉默了片刻，黑子犹豫地点了点头。  
“最后待在这里的一个月，我想要怎么玩你都得配合我，叫得我开心了，一个月之后我就放你走。”  
虽然是很不舒服的条件，将这个男人身上的霸道体现的淋漓尽致，黑子还是勉强答应了。  
  
  
帝光军务处，一封信悄无声息的被送到了桌上，夜风从没有闭上的窗口吹来，吹开了一册笔记，照片上水蓝色头发的少年穿着军装，安静地注视着镜头，努力镇静却显得有些局促不安，鲜红的红叉像才画上去一般，加在了这张有些泛黄的照片上，与之一同划去的，还有黑子哲也这个人名。  


fin

  
  
  



End file.
